Something biting?
by Fanamaniac
Summary: Sesshoumaru has not been himself ever since the trip back from the Netherworld. Saving even humans whom he once detested? This is serious matter to have changed even the big demon dog!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Inuyasha! **

Enjoy even though it might make no sense!

* * *

><p><strong>-Feudal Era-<strong>

"Ne Inuyasha, lately I've noticed that Sesshoumaru has been acting kinda weird. Remember our last trip to the 'other' world during our chase after the sacred jewel? He seemed very preoccupied with the whole thing." Kagome asked her dog friend.

The half demon thought for a moment and replied, "I have been thinking of that as well. Sesshoumaru hasn't been as cocky and annoying as before. Not to mention that recently, I have been feeling that we are not alone ever since our trip to the 'other' world."

******Flashback******

"Naraku! You will not escape! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha flung his Tetsusaiga and a slash of yellow beam came slicing out and into the air, towards the said Naraku.

Naraku only calmly stood in the air while taking in the damage, and began to regenerate back to full health. "Is that all you got half-demon?" smirked Naraku, getting more hits but recovering as soon as he was hit.

Sesshoumaru was only standing there watching his half-brother frustratedly use Tetsusaiga to no avail. He then looked up to the huge skeleton of his deceased father on his right and seemed to ponder over something. It was until several seconds later after he saw Inuyasha being pushed back by miasma pouring out of Naraku's body that he had decided to move.

Sesshoumaru's action was not uncaught by Kagome, who noticed the oddities of the brother a few meetings ago. Weirdly, the demon would revive humans that have died using Tenseiga even though he hates humans.

Suddenly, as the air picked up, Sesshoumaru began to use the power of his own sword. The swishing flow of energy could be seen emitting out from his body. His eyes turned red as he began to use his demon power. Sesshoumaru began to move forward towards Naraku, with incredible speed and slashed Naraku into half. "Haven't you learnt from your dear brother? I am invincible!" Naraku laughed with full of confidence. However, it was now Sesshoumaru's time to smirk. "What the? Naraku isn't regenerating!" Inuyasha shouted from inside the skeleton's mouth.

Panicking now, Narauku immediately tried to return back to the other world but Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow that, not today after he had figured out his thoughts. "Not today Naraku! Perish!" Sesshoumaru sliced through the air, a blue light began to make its way towards Naraku at lightning speed.

"NOOOOOO!" Naraku was heard screaming out as the blue light engulfed him.

"Tch... He got away again." Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself before offering his shocked half brother a way out of the netherworld.

******Meanwhile within the flashback******

"Urahara-San, open up the portal to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo braced himself.

"Hai! Ah..." Urahara Kisuke adjusted his striped hat so that it shadowed his eyes. "There's a place in there that you should really not visit as it is not part of 'our' world... " his words drifted off as he watched Ichigo dive straight into the portal without listening to him, Renji on his trail.

"Sigh... I hope that they do not disturb the other things in there..."

**-Huenco Mundo-**

"Getsuga Tensho!" "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The last of the Hollows they were fighting were defeated and had dissipated into the air.

"Say Renji, that area there has been bugging me ever since we have arrived. I know our mission now is more important but I just can't shake the feeling that someone else is here with us." Ichigo confided to Renji.

"I get what you mean but we aren't supposed to stray from our mission. Kuchiki-Taichou will murder me if I ever fail this mission!" Renji argued.

Suddenly they felt a spike in reiatsu from the said direction and both of them looked at each other, shocked expressions from their faces.

"That reiatsu! Komamura-Taichou's?"

******Flashback End******

* * *

><p><strong>-A few days later-<strong>

"Jakken-sama, where did Sesshoumaru-sama go off to?" Rin asked the short green demon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has gone off to... " Jakken trailed off after he realized that he didn't know where he went to.

"And Jakken-sama, don't you think that Sesshoumaru-sama has been acting very strange lately? He has been looking up into the sky now and then and has this thoughtful look in his face!"

"The great Sesshoumaru-sama does not look strange! - he is the strongest demon!" Jakken answered totally irrelevant to the asked question as his thoughts kept within his mind 'what Rin said is true. Sesshoumaru-sama has been using Tenseiga a lot recently even though he always feel bothered about saving humans and demons'

* * *

><p><strong>****Soul Society****<br>**  
>"Finally you have found your way to find me, my child." Komamura Sajin, 7th division captain said to the man.<p>

"Yes… I-" the man was cut off by his Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba who came reporting in with Lieutenant Abarai Renji.

"Komamura-Taichou! Abarai here says that he had found a reiatsu that is similar to yours in Huenco Mundo…" He trailed off upon sensing another similar reiatsu in the room.

"Ah-h-h you are f-f-from-!" Renji stammered.

"Lieutenant Abarai, please keep your voice down. This situation is a little complicated. Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon, I trust you to keep this matter a secret." Komamura stated.

"Hai! I understand." With that said, he dragged the still stunned Renji out to give his captain privacy.

"Hmph. As I have started, I have attained peace within myself and no longer have the obsession with power. Seeing your Bankai skeleton in the other world made me feel that it is not the sword that I want. I want to feel my soul within my sword."

Smiling, the dog captain nodded his head in approval. "It took you this long to figure everything out huh. Tenseiga is all about caring and love. If you do not have even the smallest affection inside you, you will never be able to master that sword. " Chuckled Komamura. "But I'm glad that this got through your thick skull. You have really grown to be a young demon Sesshoumaru."

"…"

"Still the man with no words aren't you Sesshoumaru?"

"Father… I really think that you have softened me too much."

"What?"

"Brush my hair for me will you?"

******After some time of conversation******

"It's time for you to return Sesshoumaru. We may be related but for now, I am dead and this place is not for you. And it could spell trouble if the other soul reapers found out about another similar reiatsu."

With a nod, Sesshoumaru started to leave, giving one last look at his father wondering which part of his doggie features he had inherited from his father - which appears to be none.

"And my son, may I ask what were you doing in that world? How is it that my division always reports to me that whenever they were on their way to perform Konso on a soul that soul would disappear without a trace? And it always seems that in the surroundings there is an 'unidentified ' reiatsu which seem all so familiar? My reports to the Soutaicho have been troublesome to cover that up. "

"I do not interfere with your duties. Tenseiga has a mind of its own. It will resonate whenever it feels familiarity. It just so happens that Tenseiga would react, telling me to save and revive that soul. Isn't that what you gave me that sword for?"

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope that you do catch on to the last part. If not the entire story fails.<strong>

** Well I hope that you will read and review it! My first one shot! **


End file.
